


無獨有偶

by KK_InK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK_InK/pseuds/KK_InK
Summary: 一開始沒有答應經理的好意來參加飯局就好了。





	無獨有偶

**Author's Note:**

> *珉佑  
> *top!Mingyu/bottom!Wonwoo
> 
> *pwp  
> *服務生x社恐者

一開始沒有答應經理的好意來參加飯局就好了。

 

全圓佑躡手躡腳地在自助餐廳裡頭擺渡著——他來的略早了些，跟另一個同事不算特別熟，隨便聊了兩句就借著想看看環境的緣由開溜。自己的小鳥胃並不適合出來吃自助餐，他跟經理請願過，聲稱帶上自己並無大用，卻被對方一句“拜託了”搪塞了。

“如果有社交恐懼就要克服困難嘛，會好起來的。”經理的話一向是沒有惡意的，她一直都有優待全圓佑，知道對方不喜歡在工作上跟人交際而專派單人任務——此舉使他一直都很感恩。唯獨一個他認為沒必要的點就是經理那種想要幫助自己克服社恐的熱情。

他不喜歡對自己過分熱情的人。

“先生，請問你需要什麼幫助嗎。”

拿著夾子的手顫動了一下，骨節分明的白皙美手隨著身體由彎曲到直立而顯露出來，全圓佑把頭側到一旁，又像是做了很多抉擇一樣側到另一邊，說話結結巴巴的同時還有些過分的尊敬，“啊、沒事，不用，謝謝你。”

金珉奎並不是第一次見到這類客人——多數女客看到自己都是這個反應，不過這位黑髮微捲的男客人有這樣奇怪的舉動倒令他有些起疑，“先生，如果你想吃這份蒸蛋，我可以給你舀一些的。”

“不用！不用…！我、我吃別的就行。”他還戴著眼鏡，像極了窩在書房裡成日讀書的無趣男子。金珉奎禮貌地回以微笑緩解尷尬，留意到那人似乎並不喜歡自己離得太近而往後退了幾步。

全圓佑像逃亡一樣回到了原來的位置，來回巡視過後他才發現男性服務員不是特別多，多數都是些耐心地幫人換盤子的女服務生。

現在的侍應都有這麼高個子的了嗎…全圓佑想起方才的男人還比他高出一點(他在公司裡的個頭算是最高的了)，看來現在選人標準又開始刁鑽了。

五星級酒店的用餐環境果然是不同於任何一處的，看到女經理之後他才稍微鬆了口氣——

“圓佑啊，隨便吃吧，你也該吃點好的了。”

他其實並無什麼胃口，反而想去甜品區看看有沒有好吃的蛋糕，他彎下過分精練的腰肢去揭開烘烤好華夫餅的蓋子。

“這個是我們的新品噢。”全圓佑渾身一顫地往一側退了一步，抬起了那不斷晃動的瞳孔看著方才驚擾自己的侍應。“很好吃的。”

該死的黑皮，能別老煩我嗎。全圓佑陰鬱地想道。

在金珉奎的角度看來卻像一隻炸毛的小貓，警惕著還沒認識多久的客人——他真想抬手揉揉貓咪那頭捲毛，但他忍住了。

“我只是、過來看一下，等吃完主食再過來吃甜品。”全圓佑終於鼓起勇氣抬起頭，面帶笑容地看著他。

四目相對僅僅數秒全圓佑就擰頭調離現場。金珉奎手被在身後，略有深意地看著他倉皇的背影。

-

幾回合下來他為了避免“受驚”而警惕著周圍去覓食，不過從剛剛開始就沒有見到那個纏人的侍應了，他用餐巾布擦擦嘴角的醬汁，思索了好一會才開口。

“那個，我去下衛生間……”

他對其他同事的應答充耳不聞，頂多看到經理衝他點點頭就起身走人。尷尬的同事們面面相覷，很快又被經理帶動話題而撤回對全圓佑的焦點。

他上完了廁所之後開始清洗自己的雙手，順便捧了點水洗了洗臉，習慣於最邊邊的洗手台，他將眼鏡握在手裡擦拭著，對身後有人的事情全然不知。

“——！”因為腰部感到陌生的觸感而倒吸了口氣，他眼鏡都險些落地，看向鏡面的時候又感覺自己麻煩大了——這位侍應是有意在騷擾自己了。“你……”

“既然來酒店吃自助，不妨睡一晚吧。卡我放你口袋裡了。”全圓佑果真感覺有張冰冷的磁卡塞入了他的口袋。

“我才不要、開什麼玩笑——”全圓佑已經無法容忍這樣的肌膚互觸，僅僅是搭話都覺得困難，更何況這樣近身逼迫。

“那就在這裡做？”侍應大膽的問話讓他的臉刷的一下就紅透了，他緊張地擺弄起纖瘦的四肢。  
“你要做什麼、嗚，你這個禽獸…變態…！”

“...救命啊——！”他大聲地尖叫起來，腳也因為身體被踮起在地上無力地撲騰著——全圓佑當然不知道金珉奎已經在男廁門口放了清理勿進的標誌，可光是看對方淡定的模樣都略知一二了。

“從你一開始夾菜的時候我就有些忍不住了。”金珉奎大膽地解開對方的褲子，還不忘啃咬那人上下牽動的喉結。

“哈啊、不，不要碰…！”全圓佑將頭側到一邊攥著金珉奎的西裝外套，坐在冰涼的梳妝台上的高度使得對方可以自下而上地舔吻他的脖頸。

“為什麼那麼抗拒，反正你這副樣子下面也不過就是普通人吧，”金珉奎用力隔著布料揉捏著囊袋和略微濕熱的硬挺，“剛剛在外面只是稍微跟你對對眼就這麼大反應…”

“現在……瞧啊……”侍應的聲音如同魔音灌耳，侵擾了自己的原本獨立的思想。

“好痛、啊——變態、我才…沒有，啊啊！”

“我一定不會，放過你的…”全圓佑咬牙切齒地看著他，晃動的眼睛裡首次讓金珉奎看到了新鮮的鋒芒。

“為什麼要裝作一副害怕的樣子，明明這裡喜歡的不得了啊……？”金珉奎戳穿了他的表情，後者因為緊張地抓緊了自己的手臂。

“好痛、你不要……”客人的臉因這般侮辱染上了酒紅色，他清晰地聽到金珉奎在他耳邊持續羞辱他。  
“你果然是個變態吧？”

全圓佑不斷收緊手裡握著的布料，他氣的發抖，“胡說…你胡說…哈啊…”

“好變態啊…全圓佑先生…在自助餐餐廳的廁所裡，濕成這樣……”金珉奎故意將手伸進更裡面的布料，嘲笑起那濕的都能滴水的布料。

“啊……唔……你个变态…好恶心不要……不要蹭啊…！”全圓佑忍不住將手從對方的手肘處往上移動，大口大口地喘息起來。

“哈啊、哈啊哈……你這地方還真是……”金珉奎用食指撩開內褲邊緣，敏捷地用中指蹭了蹭穴口——果然被快感分泌出的腸液濕滑了一片，他順著那自然液體試探性地插入進去。

“啊、啊啊慢點，慢一、咿呀…啊啊…，！”身體的敏感機能被調到最高檔了，臀縫狹間受到異物的侵入而緊張地收縮著，像張色情的小嘴試探性地吸著金珉奎的手指。

“喜歡嗎？”金珉奎開始舔他那被清水洗淨了的臉頰，活像一個想要取悅主人的大型犬。

“啊啊~啊嗯！……哼嗚……”

“啊……，射了？”金珉奎感覺到自己胸口粘上了一些熱液，耐心地誘導他開口。

“我不是！”剛剛還發出粘膩呻吟的高潮人兒立刻搖了搖捲髮否認自己的所作所為，受不了指姦的侮辱，他側過頭去看一旁的洗手盆，“不准看我、！你笑得好惡心…嗯……”

全圓佑鮮少自瀆，但也知道自己自瀆的模樣是多麼羞恥丟臉，他眼角染上了一點點嫣紅——比起身體被激起的背德快感，他更加受不了金珉奎用言語去羞辱自己。

“哈哈哈、你好可愛啊…”不過在金珉奎看來只是貓咪做錯事不道歉罷了，他湊過去親了親他的唇。

“唔——”全圓佑胡亂地抵抗著，嘴裡嘟嘟囔囔的聲音都被吞沒在了金珉奎嘴裡，“哈啊、呼嗯…”

“你放開我、！滾！！！！”他總算是使上勁推開了金珉奎，在此之前他並不知道這檔子事同樣可以在別人手中釋放，他想要整理好自己走出這該死的廁所。

“怎麼了，自己爽完就行了？”金珉奎也不惱，饒有興趣地看著他整理上身被自己弄皺了的衣領。“房卡還在你兜里，再考慮考慮？”

“操你媽！怎麼可能會去啊！”全圓佑被欺負的眼睛有些紅，他慍怒地看著金珉奎——為什麼自己都把話說的那麼明白了還是有人要這樣對自己。

他恨這樣的地方。

“那在這裡做完就放你走吧。”

“什麼……？”

-

或許因為社交過少，全圓佑實在不知道現在的舉動是否屬於“正常社交”的範圍內了。

“為什麼要解褲子、你手裡的是什麼……”

“呃……剛剛擠的洗手液？”金珉奎聳聳肩。

“你要幹、啊……”

“嗯，我要幹呢。”金珉奎數不清是第幾次忍不住勾起唇角了——這位客人還真是上天給他的恩賜。

“~呃、好難受…渾蛋...操，不要再弄了嗯……”腼腆的客人低聲咒罵著，左手卻沒有自覺地附在那人扣在自己腰上的手背上，被來回捅入後穴弄得他聲音都開始有些發嗲，“哈啊、好……嗯……”

“怎麼老爆粗口，剛剛那個低著頭不敢看我的全圓佑先生去哪了……”金珉奎的手指還附著一層薄繭，在抽插時還磨得內壁滾燙滾燙的，“你果然就是……變態吧？”

“啊啊——”在對方強迫性的質問和突然發狠的動作下全圓佑渾身發麻，觸電一般的快感自下而上擊昏他的頭腦，卻沒有破壞到語言中樞，“你才是最變態的、我怎麼會…這麼難受…你快點出去……”

“滾出去、嗚……”他抿著唇，努力不讓那羞人的呻吟從口中洩出，而這樣的舉動卻引來侍應的變本加厲。

“不行…好不容易才進去的…”他的手指在裡面來回攪動的同時不忘左右撐開使穴肉不要貼合過緊——金珉奎還在對自己的一舉一動感覺不可思議，“再說了、現在這個不能適應，等下我要怎麼進去啊。”

“進、進什麼……”全圓佑終是因為困惑抬起了頭，聲音染上了一點鼻音，原本垂在中間的捲曲劉海由於過分的掙扎而分撒在兩邊，眼裡還泛著惹人憐愛的淚花，好像下一秒就可以滴出水。

他看到了金珉奎那不可估量尺寸的下身，而這隻大型犬正努力地搖著尾巴為自己做著無用的擴張，“忍忍就好，我保證後面會很舒服的。”

全圓佑似乎還沒摸清狀況，開著的腿也讓金珉奎有機可乘，“明明是個餐廳小鬼……吃什麼那麼大、……”

“這是、誇獎嗎——？”他將全圓佑的大腿側拖起，對著穴口頂進去了些，全圓佑立即將雙手歸於金珉奎的肩頭，揚起頭發出一聲哀鳴，“啊——！！呃嗚嗯…嗯、嗚嗚、操你媽的，呃、哼……”

可憐的捲毛貓咪發出嗚咽聲，而大型犬似乎不以為意，“唉、我才剛誇完你…怎麼那麼兇呢…得好好教育一下才行了啊？”

在全數沒入之後他開始毫無顧忌地抽動起來，由於幅度略大攪得裡面的穴肉翻了點出來又帶回進去，全圓佑染著哭腔的聲音隨著那人侵犯的頻率哼哧著，深知罵人不奏效便哀求起來，“裡面、裡面好大，不要了、疼嗚…不要再大了、停，求你停下…嗯啊、呃啊……”

“你裡面、也好熱啊……”  
金珉奎也故意用上情事的口吻在客人耳邊催眠著，咬了咬那紅的滴血的耳垂，“好緊，好爽啊…”

“什麼、不，我才不要聽這些、咿啊~你、你瘋了！”全圓佑一邊咒罵一邊粗喘，在金珉奎聽來無疑是最強烈的催情劑了，他懲罰性地撞開裡面的褶肉，“到底是誰瘋了。”

“明明吃的那麼死，明明喜歡的要死了吧。”他發狠地頂到了方才手指都沒侵入到的部位，全圓佑突然全身一緊往後退縮想要撤離那過熱的柱身，不慎又讓對方進入地更深了，他從喉嚨裡啞出一絲變調呻吟。

“那裡、不要…呀啊…”被津液沾濕了的嘴唇微張著，哼出沒有節拍的音調，全圓佑的指甲都要把金珉奎的西服撕爛了，“不要…啊啊…不……”

“不要在這裡了、我們去房間做好不好嗯、嗯哼…呃嗯…”

“太遲了，”金珉奎好像對他的態度有些不耐煩了，撤了撤領帶看著胡亂踢蹬的人，用兇煞的眼神威脅他，“如果你再亂踢我就把你綁起來了。”

“我恩……我不要、嗯…”全圓佑扭捏地挪著身子想要擺脫這人的糾纏，側著的腦袋瞇起眼不想卻看到對面鏡子裡的自己——涎水還在嘴角邊，淚水流過的痕跡斑駁地留在臉上，他仿佛已經不像方才的鏡中人，而是一副充滿淫穢色彩的壁畫。

“看看你自己吧，穿的那麼禁慾，叫的這麼淫蕩。”這樣露骨的情話只會讓全圓佑更加墮落，他不慎看到自己那被來回進出的部位——那兒本不是拿來做這些污濁之事的，“不知道的還以為我在操女人呢。”

金珉奎往他那略微圓翹的臀肉上掐了把，果然引來了那人的驚呼，他逼迫著全圓佑把腿夾緊，又掐住他的下巴熱吻起來。

“額嗯、不行，不……唔嗯，呼哼……”全圓佑還在做無謂的抵抗，被撬開牙關的他任由金珉奎舔弄自己上顎的粘膜，繼而吮吸自己的小舌，唾液交融發出的嘖嘖聲傳遍了廁所的所有角落，就連那人在口腔裡的舔弄也像極了侵犯，“嗯嗯、哼唔……”

“好甜，你吃了我說的華夫餅呢，”大腿內側被頻繁進出摩擦出紅印，淫液也淌得洗手台邊都藕斷絲連，全圓佑嘴邊還掛著兩人接吻時牽出的銀絲，眼神氤氳著水汽，迷蒙地看著他，“給你點獎勵吧。”

“啊、啊……再，再快一點、啊啊……”金珉奎套弄著被兩人夾在中間——那略微硬挺卻無人照顧的性器，全圓佑閉著眼喘息著，連腰都一點一點地就著金珉奎插著的姿勢律動起來。

金珉奎舔了舔嘴，又起了玩心地逗弄起他來，“把舌頭伸出來，全圓佑。”

方才戴著眼鏡向他禮貌答謝的客人，如今因為侍應隨便說的話而慢慢將帶著津液的舌頭伸了出來，眼神還是半瞇著地注視著金珉奎。後者沒有錯失機會，纏繞上去的同時又圈住對方的舌頭吮吸起來，“嗯唔、哼嗯……”

黏膩的濕吻讓全圓佑的壁肉一縮一縮的，好像下面也學著主人的嘴取悅對方一樣，最後因為難以呼吸而抓緊了金珉奎寬厚的肩膀才從這灼熱的液體交換中遂離。

“叫的聲音小點。”金珉奎有些擔心聲響過大會起疑，卻發現那人舔上了自己的脖子。

像是發了情的貓一樣，全圓佑的聲音因為情愫過濃而變得沙啞，雙腿由剛開始的抵抗慢慢纏繞在了金珉奎的腰際。侍應嘟囔地罵了一句“痛我也不管了”，開始大開大合，不顧頻率失控地穿刺起來。全圓佑每被肏一下就呻吟一聲，像極了沉浸於交媾中的可憐人兒，他失語地喘息著，渴望著對方快點幫他疏解掉過熱的慾望。

“啊呃、好像要…該死，沒有套……”金珉奎有些氣惱地撤回身，打算抽出來就此罷休，卻被全圓佑拉住了有些鬆散的領帶，  
“不要……”

全圓佑藉著力氣將係著領帶的那顆腦袋扯過來，順著脖子親了上去，毫無章法地取悅著侍應略帶濕潤的唇，後者被他帶的整個人都往前，方才抽離出的莖體又埋了進去，引來兩人滿足的歎息。

“奎、……金珉奎……”他一早就有留意到那侍應胸口右側上的銘牌了，全圓佑雖不喜歡社交，但沉默之間助長了他的觀察能力——而這樣甜膩的直呼其名對金珉奎來說非常受用。

“珉奎、珉…啊！再！啊啊、再快、點啊啊…嗯啊啊！”

金珉奎聞聲扣住了懷中人兒的後腦勺——侍應自身也有些大汗淋漓了，汗液順著他黏在一起的髮絲陰影底下滑到下顎，滴入對方的布料裡卻無人顧及——他們根本無暇顧及，全圓佑握住救命稻草般地抱緊自己，而他也在幾次兇猛地挺動後撞向了全圓佑那已經蹂躪不堪的前列腺。

“不要啊、好、好刺激…不要再啊，珉奎、不要啊啊——”全圓佑哭著哀求著對方快點讓自己釋放，他的手顫抖著想要觸碰自己的性器，卻被激烈的動作撞到不知所措地摳撓那人的背。“珉、珉奎啊、讓我…啊啊……”

“啊啊——！啊、珉奎...！哈啊……哈…呼嗯……”

金珉奎猛烈地撞入他的腸壁內，全圓佑經過他手的撫慰驚地一下子抖身射了出來，內裡也跟著瘋狂緊縮，繳得金珉奎在短促間將自己的灼液澆灌在全圓佑的蜜穴上，前者也因為性事告罄而喘起粗氣，低著的頭看到那人微微隆起的小腹，呆呆地傻笑起來。

“…這樣、會不會懷孕啊。”

“不、不知道、呼，嗯……”全圓佑的胸脯還在起伏著，汗液已經浸透了他的襯衣——他現在像個被淋濕了的人一樣坐在洗手盆邊，而金珉奎則在準備抽出來的時候又惡意往裡頂了頂，“啊嗯……！”

“呃哼、嗯……快點拔出去……嗯！”金珉奎壞笑著的同時照做了，津津有味地看著那人高潮之後迷迷糊糊的神情，“好熱……裡面好熱……”

金珉奎看著他搖搖晃晃地站到地面的模樣有些於心不忍，又忍不住去搭把手，卻被全圓佑推開了，“你他媽怎麼還有力氣……”

金珉奎沒有立即回話，反而看到自己剛剛射入的淫液順著那人被自己磨得通紅的大腿側粘稠地淌出，全圓佑不再反應遲鈍，順著那人的視線看到自己下身的凌亂不堪，他草率地推搡著擋著自己的侍應，“讓開……”

哪知侍應沒有讓開，還將自己打橫抱起，驚訝地將手縮進懷裡的同時，金珉奎推開門看了看走道，他低聲細語地開口了，“要不現在就走側門上去吧，這樣會被誤會的。”

全圓佑一時沒有想到他有如此好意，點點頭的同時紅著臉說了聲謝謝，由於經歷了過猛的性事，他又乖又累地將臉埋到金珉奎的胸側，像個乖順的貓咪待人接回家。

金珉奎單手扶穩了顫顫巍巍的人兒，刷了下房卡後才玩味地思索，“如果電梯沒有攝像頭真想和你再來一次。”

“……你真的是正常人類嗎金珉奎。”全圓佑疲勞地邁開腳步往裡走，卻沒提防侍應緊隨其後的腳步——他將房門反鎖了。

“我比較好奇你是不是。”  
全圓佑惶恐地回過頭才發現為時已晚——侍應單手解開了西裝的釦子。

-

“嗯呃……不要在這、這裡不可以…嗯呼…”

全圓佑又被那人抱進懷裡並生硬地撞在了門上，他腦後的捲發抵著門，雙手被摁在門壁上動彈不得——金珉奎正強吻著他，侵略性夾雜在這不溫柔的親暱中顯得突兀，全圓佑不知該如何去抗拒這樣野蠻的舉動，只懂乖乖地張嘴取悅他。

口腔裡分不清是誰的液體，全圓佑的薄唇都被金珉奎吻得有些紅腫了，始作俑者戀戀不捨地舔了幾下才放開他，“去洗手間吧，我幫你清理。”

又是洗手間。嘗過幾次濕吻味道過後的全圓佑踮著腳，搖搖欲墜地靠在玻璃門邊，看著面前人擰開了熱水，“我先放水，你可以脫衣服了。”

“我自己就可以了、你出去吧…”他將一直捏在手裡的眼鏡放到了洗手盤旁，一點一點地解釦子，餘光還警惕著金珉奎的一舉一動。

“你自己洗不乾淨的。”過了好一會侍應才開口，甚至有些輕描淡寫。

全圓佑有些不明所以，下身已經圍好了毛巾的他仍穿著上衣——只是釦子已經解開了，精瘦的身上一點贅肉都沒有，白皙光滑得讓人浮想聯翩，“什麼？洗澡而已，這個我還是可以自己...”

“我是說後面，”金珉奎站起身，手順著他的腿根滑到了白布遮住的臀縫處，那兒是他們方才娛樂過的場所——只是把臀肉略微掰開都已經是春光乍洩，侍應過於直接的舉動使全圓佑的臉刷的一下就紅了。“這兒。”

“這裡我也可以自己...”社交恐懼的人兒很少會不停地為自己辯解，他似乎鐵了心要這麼干——侍應也不攔他，牽著他的腕讓他將腿伸入仍在放水的浴缸里，  
“那就自己來吧。”

全圓佑小心地抬起腳站進去，又因為害怕後者作祟，重心不穩地滑坐在了水池里，濺得金珉奎的褲子都濕了一大截。“對、對不起...”

金珉奎看著坐進池子里的男人，冷著嗓開口，“你自己洗不乾淨的。”

全圓佑的上衣已經浸透在了水裡，由於面前的男人他並不肯忠於裸露，他不明白對方為何又要重複一次的意義，只是靜默地泡在水裡抬著帶了濕氣的眼睛望他，“那你要怎麼幫我？”

“用手。”金珉奎頓了頓，將濕透的鞋子脫掉后開始褪褲子。

全圓佑有些半信半疑，畢竟一開始在廁所遇到那樣的事也是面前人所致，他很難承認對方沒有給他帶來一點好感——一開始溫婉的詢問，到之後的主動示好，以及......

不，他沒有一刻不在侮辱自己，他對自己所作所為基本上可以構成強姦了，可為什麼......  
或許是他主動靠近自己了。

他難道是什麼受虐狂嗎。

“全圓佑先生？”

“啊...是，呃......”全圓佑發呆的期間好像想了不少，但對金珉奎而言只有幾秒鐘——而且還挺磨人的，因為這人若隱若現的身姿讓侍應迷戀地移不開眼。

這應該只是酒店服務吧，興許是對症下藥罷了。“開始吧。”

-

“不會做的、放鬆點圓佑，放鬆點，你繃得這麼緊我也弄不出來的。”

方才情亂意迷還好些，可一到這樣的正經步驟時全圓佑的身體繃得像拉滿弓的箭，他死死地握著浴室的門桿，如獲救命稻草般地微喘，“可以、了嗎......”

“應該快、還得再裡面點。”金珉奎說的裡面並不是哪裡，只是往裡再走一步他便壓到了前列腺，腸壁受到刺激開始向外擠壓出淫液，而被摟著腰的全圓佑則顫抖著搖晃腦袋，“不要、不是那裡...金珉奎...”

“會有點深，再忍忍。”侍應是鐵了心要把自己弄乾淨，全圓佑難受地咬著下唇，卻絕望地發現自己連站立都開始乏力，他有些支持不住地帶著悶吟訴求，“我的腿快要...支撐不住了...”

往下滑落堪稱容易，一時間將對方的手吃的更深。金珉奎下一秒就撈住了他，全圓佑喘著氣抱著他的手臂，這下他真的懸在空中任由對方宰割了，侍應緊張地跟自己道著歉，還耐心地詢問有無弄痛他，他抿著嘴想回答沒有，閉上眼希冀著金珉奎沒有發現什麼異樣。

他又勃起了。可為了掩蓋事實他順從地彎下腰，將屁股抬高方便對方清理——可對方這次好像沒了剛才的耐性，在毫無預兆之時用手指直接長驅直入，“額嗯珉奎、太用力了...啊、啊......”

“噢呃...是嗎，”金珉奎仍環著他的腰，手臂卻不慎蹭掉了那白布——  
“...你怎麼...你有反應了？”

事情變得糟糕起來。“我不是、嗯啊——”

“這只是、男人的...呃呼...正常反應而已。”全圓佑垂著頭，紅透了的脖子彰顯著謊言的蒼白無力。金珉奎沒有去理會他的話，繼而將手附上了那微勃的性器。

“住手、住手...啊~啊恩——我不要再做了、我不要...啊...”全圓佑嘴上這麼說著，敏感的身體被撩撥得連屁股都高高撅起，被對方撞紅的地方正汩汩續出粘液，將金珉奎的手指弄得更髒了些。

“你多久沒做了...？”男人的正常反應通常不會出現這麼多次，這位客人真是積了不少。

“我不知道、我不知道...”全圓佑口齒不清地說道，他害怕地想要往一旁移動，卻被金珉奎圍堵在角落。

後者嘗試著對這個小白鼠做實驗，他再次將手指併入戳進，人兒應聲軟下腰，下體又開始充血。為了讓這人不去觸碰自己的身體，金珉奎甚至把他的手交疊到了背後——全圓佑只有頭抵著墻，陷入了完全的被動。

又沒過一會，手指的摩擦再度讓他射入浴缸水中，清澈的水出現了一片污濁，全圓佑側著頭喘息著，無言地閉上雙眼，“結束了嗎......”

“沒有。”金珉奎突然攥緊了他的細腕，往後一扯就讓他直立起身來，而接下來的舉動讓全圓佑有些恍惚。

“你要做什、不要...啊——”太熟悉的感覺，是水洗不乾淨的記憶和動作。身後再次開始被迫交合，不同於之前在洗手間做過的那樣，在浴室裡的這次他完全看不到後面人的一舉一動——這一切都靠感知，靠猜，也可能是靠面前正在起霧的磨砂玻璃，他只要稍微在湊近些，就知道自己那副冷淡又不愛看人的臉可以寫滿多少表情。“你答應過、不會......”

“我什麼時候答應你了。”惡魔低語著，有意地用手狠拍那挺翹的臀瓣，“倒是你...”  
“手指隨便插幾下就能射精，是不是太放鬆了點？”

“不是的、我不是...嗯啊...啊啊......”全圓佑眼裡噙著淚水，疲軟的下體仿佛又要因為這樣的斥責而變得硬挺——但這會正中了對方的下懷，客人為著自己的尊嚴拼命搖頭，“我沒...咳咳......”

他被自己哭出的氣息嗆到了，下意識從金珉奎手裡抽回自己的手來平復喘息，卻又被人深深一頂而握在了對方手上。“呃啊、呼呃......停下......”

可惜侍應循序漸進地進入他的身體，全圓佑的頭都差點撞在了玻璃上——他怎麼知道這些話的依據，社交恐懼受性取向影響的他何曾被這樣對待過，接觸人尚不在自己的行動範疇內就更不用談與人進行這樣的行為了。他朝磨砂玻璃吐著淫喘出的氣息，一層白霧就這樣附在了玻璃上，同其他熱氣一樣在上面奔騰著，最後又因為全圓佑的捲髮刮出乾淨面——他再一次被迫看到了自己那副欲仙欲死的迷蒙樣。

囊袋與臀部的撞擊發出啪啪響聲刺激著客人的耳膜，在每一次莖體退出之後又強制地扯著他的手野蠻侵入，浴池裡的水都因為兩人的腿部漫了些出去，全圓佑的身體逐漸在金珉奎的短暫強暴中適應了抽插的頻率，從中騰升出了一種與方才截然不同的快意。

“再過不久，你這裡就會記住我的形狀了。”金珉奎興奮地朝他炫耀著，轉而在他體內磨蹭著，似乎是頂到了深處的點——方才手指觸碰過的地方，輕微地頂碰都讓身下人媚叫出聲。

廁所的回音效果往往是全圓佑最不喜歡的，金珉奎刻意放慢了速度又故意去拉起全圓佑的身體往那個蹂躪不堪的敏感點頂去，全圓佑霎時間有些難以自持地呻吟，連尾音都高了幾個度。他對快意的反應不算遲鈍，但他昏沉地感覺對方快將自己的力量磨盡了，低下頭看著自己被快感刺激到發熱的柱體，全圓佑想伸手去撫慰自己，卻被金珉奎搶先一步——他扼住了自己的發洩口。

“嗯嗯...啊...鬆手......珉奎......”他感到頭皮發麻，碎碎的淫靡叫聲軟綿綿地刺激著身後的侍應，後者的動作則愈來愈慢，全圓佑才發現他是有意而為之，“讓我...呃、哈啊......”

“又想射了？”全圓佑垂著的頭輕輕地墜了墜，柔柔地附著金珉奎那貪戀撫摸自己腰際的右手，又想要去徒手掰開鉗制自己慾望的左手，不知所措的模樣盡收眼底。“再堅持一會吧。”

“我射了你再射。”

金珉奎狠狠地撞入深處——這次不再是小型摩擦，屢次衝刺都是撞向客人那摻雜各種液體的內斂深處，全圓佑的聲音越叫越高，眼淚都大顆大顆地墜落在那束縛自己的手上——他舒服地已經沒有知覺了，軟糯的叫床聲誘得金珉奎整個人的施虐慾望都上來了。全圓佑被緊緊地扣住腰，侍應的每一下搗入都重重地碾過前列腺，令他止不住地痙攣身體，眼前金星亂冒，但那隻鐵鉗般箍在他慾望根部的手卻一次次將他從釋放的邊緣無情地拉回。

再度高潮的時候全圓佑已經失聲了，比金珉奎還晚一刻——那燙液不期而至的頃刻間，腸壁才有機會開始絞縮著吞吐那莖身，餘下含不住的液體順流而下。按在玻璃上的手也伴隨著略微的聲響後垂落，留下一道掙扎過後失重落下的水痕。原本承諾要將他弄乾淨的人卻將他的部位弄得更加迷亂，金珉奎傾身擁住了客人的身體，看著手上那清稀的液體才發現這樣的做法有些過猶不及。

或許還會有更好的方法治好他的社交恐懼症呢，金珉奎將全圓佑清理乾淨後打橫抱回床上想到。

——要怪就怪他為什麼要遇上自己吧。


End file.
